Uzumaki Illness - A Boruto Fanfic
by XSilverWolf101
Summary: It was clear that Boruto undeniably didn't enjoy his father, and it was clear that Naruto didn't know how to show him that he loved him enough. Except the day that both Uzumaki woke up miserable, things changed. If Boruto really wanted to see how far his father would go, one Otsutsuki invasion will show him - just what his father would do at his weakest point.


**Uzumaki Illness - A Boruto Fanfiction**

Of course I don't own the characters or anime *cries*, but I definitely own the story line of this large oneshot! Enjoy!

3rd's POV

Naruto was sleeping, which was something he rarely did since he was Hokage. However something seemed off with him. To put it simple, he felt miserable. No one has seen the other Hokages ever get sick, so he denied that answer. He'll probably get over it in a few hours, was what he fed himself. Naruto rolled over to the other side of his bed. Of course, Hinata was laying next to him. She was sound asleep and so he decided to stay silent until morning.

Inside Boruto's room he suffered the same. The boy felt cold even though his blanket was up to his nose. He was struggling to sleep like his father & not only that - he had a exam once it was morning. He could only dread how he was going to get to sleep again.

Boruto turned over and sighed. He could tell with just exhaling that his voice was very congested. Although he found some stand-out symptoms he was determined to still deny the conclusion of being sick. In his defense he convinced himself to believe that being a shinobi like his idolized Sasuke - he can't get sick.

Hinata yawned excitedly. A new day was ahead of her and she was able to spend time with her Himawari again. She quietly got out of her side of the bed. Naruto was still sound asleep next to her, she noted, so the midnight blue haired women decided to not disturb him. He can get himself up when he's ready. Hinata then goes downstairs.

Being the first one in the house awake she decided to make breakfast. Of course she had to make a cup of ramen for Naruto, because that was all he ate, except for lunch she always made sure he had something much healthier. Even though the blonde would complain to her later on she didn't mind.

Once she finished cooking, she left the food on the dining table. Hinata then turned to look at a picture that sat on the shelf next to stairs, right before it fell. She quickly ran over just before it smashes and thankfully caught it. Hinata then took another look at the photo and realised that it was the photo of when Naruto became Hokage. It had all their friends & sensei in it, but the photo was special. Naruto was holding Boruto's hand.

"Morning Mama!" Himawari called as she opened the kitchen door. The little girl ran Hinata into a hug. "Morning Hima!" She says accepting her adorable embrace. "Breakfast is on the counter, enjoy!" She added. "Hai!" Himawari replied.

Hinata then thought for a moment. _'Himawari_ _was_ _up_ _before_ _Boruto_ - _kun_ _&_ _he_ ' _s_ _usually_ _the_ _first_ _one_ _up_ _other_ _besides_ _me_... _I'll give him a little more time..'_

"Argh!" Boruto groaned. He wasn't very successful in getting some sleep & it was way over the time he should've woke up. The blonde decided to get out of bed, he opened his eyes only to immediately regret doing so due to the piercing light. He grunted. ' _Everything_ _is_ _bright_... _What_ ' _s_ _going_ _on dattebasa_?'

Ignoring the brightness, He pulled himself out of bed & slowly stepped downstairs in a sluggish pace.

"Oh Morning Boruto-kun! Hungry? Breakfast is read-" Hinata says but got cut off accidentally by said person. "I'm not that... Hungry, thanks.." His voice rasped as he spoke, and caused his chest to burn. Himawari looked at her brother with concern. "Oni-chan? Something wrong?" She asked worriedly and clung to his arm.

"Hm? I'm fine, don't worry Hima," He replied weakly but fell on the lounge in exhaustion which blew his cover. He muttered something under his breath and placed a hand on his head in pain. "Boruto-kun!" Hinata gasped. She got the blonde closing his eyes as her response.

She approached Boruto and moved his hand out of the way, brushed some of his hair from his forehead & rested her warm palm on it. "Boruto-kun you're burning!" she said startled. "I don't think it's best for you to go to the Academy today," She sighed. He winced in acknowledgment.

"It's okay Oni-chan! I can take care of you!" Himawari said proudly to try to cheer him up. He didn't enjoy the loud voice but he also knew he had no right to go off at her. "I guess so 'ttebasa," with that he tried putting a smile on his face for his sister.

Hinata sighed and turned around to looks at the stairs after hearing what seemed to be her husband's footsteps. Boruto decided to open his eyes a little wider out of curiosity. Naruto came down the stairs, also as sluggish as the younger male.

"Morning Naruto-kun!" Hinata welcomed the older blonde. He looked at her tiredly but still kept his grin on his face. "Thanks Hinata," he replied, then his throat decided to stab him. He winced in pain.

"Oh, something wrong with you too?" The midnight blue women asked warily. Naruto looked back at her and scratched the back of his head nervously. "D-Don't worry Hinata, I'll be fine dattebayo!"

Hinata nodded but still didn't believe the blonde, she changed the subject. "Boruto is not going anywhere today," she sighed and continued. "I'm going to see if Sakura-san can see there's something wrong," Naruto's eyes widened and quickly went to where the blonde was.

"Will he be okay?" he asked like the worried father he was. Boruto ignored him, yet also enjoyed his attention. Hinata giggled lightly at her husband,"Yes he'll be fine Naruto-kun, probably just a cold,"

Naruto nodded and sighed relieved. Then he felt a harsh urge to cough his lungs out. He hacked loudly and panted when he was done. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked and worriedly walked over to the blonde.

"Papa?" Himawari looked up at her father. Hinata approached him and put a hand on his forehead. "Naruto-kun I think you should stay home too..." he grumbled in response, but didn't have strength to protest. With that Hinata went to call Sakura.

"Tou-chan...?" Bourto mumbled tiredly. "Yes Boruto?" He replied and looked over to his son. "Are you going to stay home..?" he asked quietly, knowing that it was a 'sensitive' topic his father hated to answer. The room went silent for a moment. If Naruto wasn't the Hokage he'd be able to answer willingly, both of them knew that.

"I might stay, I'll send either send a shadow clone or I can just ask Shikamaru to get someone to take over 'ttebayo," He spoke gently, and replied to Boruto while also figuring out what to do himself. His face changed to a small frown and sighed. Boruto knew deep down he wanted to go to work, though he hated to admit it.

 _'Why can't you just take a break old man?'_ Boruto didn't answer, just a nod in response. He didn't enjoy the answer he got.

"Came as soon as as I heard!" Sakura said after she ran to the Uzumaki residence in a rush.

Boruto then had a thought after hearing her voice enter the room. _'She knows healing-justsu dattebasa, maybe if Aunt Sakura heals Tou-chan then maybe he can go to his office'_ he thought sarcastically. All he wants is his father to stay home with him while he didn't feel well.

"Hello Sakura-san, & hello Sarada!" Hinata called opening the door. Boruto flinched slightly and his eyes widened. ' _Sarada!? What's going on dattebasa!?'_

"Hi Aunt Hinata, where's Boruto?" Sarada asked politely. Hinata looked back at her with a smile. "He's in the dining room next to Naruto-kun. They're resting on the lounge at the moment if you would like to see them," She replied warmly. Both Uchiha nodded and then the three approach the two blondes.

"Hey Sakura-chan dattebayo!" Naruto yelped loudly with a grin. He then went into a small coughing fit afterwards, and groaned frustratedly. Sakura looked at him blankly.

"Gomen.." He said quietly and looked back at her. She looked at him with a small smile

"Nevermind that, It's good to see you too. Now what has happened?" She asked and looked at him wanting to find a good answer. Naruto looked at her.

"It's only a draft, I'll be fine!" He answers defensively and fed himself also with that answer, but once again got caught in a fit.

"Sorry, you don't have a draft from what it looks like," Sakura laughed with a sympathetic smile when she saw Naruto pouting like his younger self. Sarada then piped up and realised a very important point.

"But doesn't Nanadaime need to go to the Hokage's office?" the raven asked worriedly nudging her mother, who looked at her and thought for a moment, then she had an idea.

"Yes he does.. But I can arrange for someone to take over," Sakura grinned evilly. Naruto sweatdropped. _'Better not be Sasuke dattebayo!'_

"Boruto I just remembered, let me check you too.."

"Hmm, not good either, there's no way he can come to the Academy today, or the next few days," she concluded and lifted her palm from his forehead.

Boruto muttered under his breath, Sarada looked at him almost with pity. "The Academy has an exam today Mama, he has to go," She said, walking back from the other room with a wet rag to put on the blonde's head.

"Haha, yes but even if there is a exam he'll have to miss it, if he doesn't he'll only get worse," Sakura answered back confirming it one last time.

"Oh you really are burning!" the raven said slightly taken aback. "Thanks" he said sarcastically. Sarada looked back at him and puffed her chest out.  
"Oh don't worry! The academy will use your absence well," She smirked evilly, Boruto pouted in return.

"Feel better Nanadaime!" she said walking away with her mother, who also waved goodbye after discussing with Hinata over the medication. The two Uchiha take their leave. Boruto looked at Sarada one final time almost wishing she also said goodbye to him. Thankfully his prayer was answered.

"Just kidding, you too Boruto!" Sarada ran back inside and ran back out chuckling.  
The young blonde turned a deep red. "What's this?" Naruto grinned evilly at his son.

"Go away.. Dattebasa..." The boy replied covering his bright pink face. Naruto chuckled.

"There," Hinata says tucking the blonde into his bed. "You can rest now, I'll make lunch soon okay?" She ordered. Boruto nodded and tucked himself deeper into his covers.

"Remember to take these alright?" She pointed to a small jar of pills. "Only if you feel worse, your father has the same as well." She added. "Hai.." the blonde answered and rolled over, shutting his eyes.

 _'I hope Sarada hasn't said much about me. She may be annoying but at least deep down she can keep secrets.'_

Boruto went to sleep after this.

* * *

 _'I don't want to stay from the Academy again, who knows what I might've missed. I have to escape somehow..'_

Boruto decided to create a plan on pretending to be better so he can go to the academy and not miss the exam. He pondered for a bit and then finally got an idea. The blonde grinned.

He then turned his head to the alarm clock next to him, thankfully Hinata turned the buzzing off because she remembered it would've made his head worse.

 _'It's 8:00am... Again! I hate waking up late dattebasa!'_ He got out of bed slowly and made his way downstairs. ' _Time to act!'_

 _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

The blonde whispered very quietly under his breath, the real version of him made his way to the door & somehow got away without being seen, he stayed by the window outside and observed what happened next. Unfortunately for the boy he was going to be seated directly in front his father. He frowned annoyedly.

 _'Great.'_

He groaned and sat down in silence. "Morning Boruto! Feel better?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! Can I go to the academy today?" the clone asked with a huge grin.

"Hm.. Naruto-kun can you check his fever?" She asks. The older blonde nodded and placed one hand on his son's forehead. The clone started to sweat in fear. ' _When was the last time Dad's actually tried to take care of me!?'_

"He seems fine 'ttebayo!" Naruto answered loudly with a grin. The clone sighed in relief.

 _'Time to make my escape 'ttebasa!'_

"Release!"

Boruto called his shadow clone back to himself and watched as it disappeared from his family through the window. Thankfully they never noticed where he was hiding in the bushes. The boy then left the window just after he heard his family members gasp. He chuckled mischievously.

 _'Thank goodness shadow clones exist! They never get sick either!'_

* * *

Boruto walked to the front gate of the large building. The area was peaceful as always - filled with plenty of young Shinobi like himself.

"Boruto!" Sarada called and her friends follow. Boruto clenched his teeth nervously.

 _'Crap that's a lot of people that can try to suspect illness in me dattebasa!'_

Sarada ran up to him. "Do you feel better?" She asked with a smile, Chocho, Wasabi & Namida who were with Sarada nodded. Boruto then pleaded to the heavens above that he would talk normally.

"Yeah of course!" He managed to say. He sighed internally from relief. Then he felt what he was dreading the most coming. _'Stupid cough dattebasa!'_

He drastically tried to sit down on the bench near the kunoichi but instead it was only a weak stagger. The raven fiddled with her glasses and stared at him. "You sure?" she trailed off. Chocho and the others nodded once more and they stared at him in concern. He sighed.

"Yes I'm sure.." the blonde answered and mumbled under his breath.

 _'This whole pretending idea was stupid.'_

He can easily tell himself he'll barely last the day with the condition he's already in.

"Boruto!" Sarada half-yelled in his ear. He winced and grabbed his head in pain. "Four eyes what was that for?!" he groaned. The raven looked at him and smirked. "Good, at least you are as stupid as always," was all she said

The Academy's bell rang through the courtyard. Sarada looked at him one more time and walked off, the others copied her actions. Then they walked off into the courtyard. Boruto slowly followed them to the outdoor classroom.

 _'I hope Shino-sensei won't notice anything dattebasa..'_

* * *

 _'Damm.. He always finds a way out of this house that it's almost normal to us when he escapes!'_

Usually none of them mind when Boruto escaped. Except this time he's sick and his clone wasn't. Hinata worried madly. Naruto approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. He frowned.

"There's no point getting him back now, he'll just have to suffer the consequences dattebayo,"

* * *

Shino waited in his usual spot for his young Shinobis to stop talking and listen. To his surprise Boruto seemed slower than usual. He noticed that he looked more sluggish than usual and his eyes were struggling to stay open. He's sat at the back of the class for once & just looked like a mess altogether. Boruto's plan was definitely down the drain. He hasn't pulled a single prank or even tried pulling off some crazy disaster, if people couldn't tell he was tired they would be running just because of this unusual attitude.

Shino sighed and began to talk. "Okay everyone! Today we will be assessing you for your exam. Combat style. Each one of you will be given a note that shows a students name, that student is who you will be versing in a 1 on 1 fighting situation, you may use any jutsu you like but no serious injuries on your opponent or damage to the academy is allowed to be caused." He ended.

The students looked around the courtyard in fear they'll be picked with a student they have know clue of what their power is. Except for Boruto. He had zoned out again.

The sensei then walked to each of them and handed a small paper. Some students were excited and happy to be with who they have such as Wasabi & Namida. Others were stressed out and scared to death while there's some who are excited to battle their partner because they know they'll win.

Eventually Shino gets to Boruto, and had enough of his peculiar actions.

"Boruto!... Boruto!"

Shino called in front of the blonde "Huh Yeah? What Tou-chan?" he replied tiredly. The shinobi around them chuckled quietly to themselves.

"Anyway, are you alright? You've seemed out of it since the lesson started, are you sick?" His sensei asked. Boruto looked at him in shock and fear and shook his head deniably.

Sarada began to walk over, a few other students follow until the whole class surrounded Boruto & Shino.

"Are you sure about that, Boruto?" the raven spoke and put her palm on Boruto's forehead. "Yes just fine 'ttebasa!" he stammered but to his despair Sarada shook her head.

"Baka, you still have a fever and you look sick. It's best you don't do the exam like mama told you-" Sarada got cut off by Boruto instantly.

"No! Let me participate in the exam!" Boruto pleaded like a young child. His voice started to give out on his sentence.

The surrounding students sighed and shook their heads. Except for Shino, he still had a little faith in Boruto.

"If you really want to do it, then once your go is done, I'm sending you home... Understand?"

* * *

Boruto stepped onto the small arena nearby the courtyard.

"Denki! Go on dattebasa!" He shouted and kept his kunai within his weak grasp.

"H-Hai!" was his reply.

 _'This better have been worth it..!'_

"ARHH" Denki yelled.

 _..._

 _'Can't believe I let myself do this exam.._ _I've missed every taijutsu move, and only fell into Denki's traps ''ttebasa..'_ Boruto sighed just before Denki uses the kunai.

"I surrender... Denki wins.." He groaned in defeat.

Everyone gasped and sighed, they're probably all shocked that he lost. _At this rate I'll be falling to the floor at any minute now!_ Boruto put a hand to his head as it starts aching more. Denki gets back up and steps a bit further away.

"Boruto! Are you alright?" Shino ran over filled with concern. The weak blonde shook his head slowly as his legs finally had enough and gave out on him.

Darkness consumed him.

* * *

 _Not gonna lie, Boruto's idea helped me escape too ttebayo!_ It was true, Naruto managed to pull off the same escape and get himself into his office just minutes after Boruto left. Of course being Naruto & all he can't tell if that was a good idea or bad, he had already gone through five boxes of tissues & was freezing even with his cloak on.

 _Least I can work in peace, they're just a few minor disadvantages..._

Suddenly someone knocks on the door. "Yes, What is it Shikamaru?" He asked weakly knowing that man's the only person that comes in regularly.

"Naruto.. I think you should make your way over to Boruto's Academy immediately.. Something went wrong in his exam" He answers back with a tone that sounded like he was ordering the blonde to do so.

This made Naruto freeze. He felt nothing.

"I'm coming right now" He says, a cough following after.

"Hai"

* * *

Boruto laid in the courtyard with a few nurses around him. Shino is also keeping a good watch as everyone waits for Boruto to be put onto a stretcher to be carried home as soon as possible. But first he needs a short checkup once he wakes up.

Shortly after all the waiting a figure comes running into the academy. It was Naruto.

"Nanadaime? Oh of course! He's your son! Come right over this way to where he is!" A nurse says running over to the blonde & takes him over to the sick boy.

"Will he be okay?" Naruto asked with stress ready to take over. He doesn't want to see his son in the position he is in now. Unfortunately for him, he is then given the trouble to sneeze. He tries to hold it in so the nurses won't focus on him & continue with Boruto. That planned failed in almost 2 seconds. He sneezes into his cloak.

"Nanadaime!" They shriek.

"Naruto, do you feel alright?" Shino asks.

"I'm fine! Don't stress over me 'ttebayo!" Naruto says trying to defend himself. He's surprised his voice hasn't given out on him yet.

Even if Naruto were to be perfectly fine the nurses still go to the trouble and check his temperature.

"Nanadaime! You have a fever!" One of the nurses say.

"But... Will Boruto be okay?" Naruto asks with worry written all over his face, completely ignoring what they said.

"He'll be fine, it was just excursion, besides that I think you should go rest with him" They answer. Naruto sighs and smiles slightly in relief. Then snaps out of it when he realises the last part of the nurse's sentence.

"I'll only rest once he wakes up!"

"Hmm.. Where am I?" Boruto moaned as he lifts himself up "Tou-chan?" He added sounding a lot more awake. Naruto gives him a weak smile and waits for what the nurses will do next.

"You passed out right after your exam, your father came rushing over to see if you're okay, which you will. However you need to go home & rest" One of nurses orders.

"Really? No clones ttebasa?" the young blonde asked in shock.

"No clones." Naruto says giving Boruto small wink. The two soon got up and left the courtyard.

Naruto and Boruto walked back quietly with an occasional cough. Boruto was thinking about how he should act around his father, after all; Naruto did sacrifice his 'Hokage-time' for his son like he has always wanted. But, it just felt uncomfortable for the young blonde to just switch to 'daddy's boy'.

He felt like it wasn't in him to respect his father. Of course, he secretly adored his father and wouldn't tell anyone (Like the tsundere he is) he just felt out of place showing that kind of love and appreciation. Boruto sighed and turned his head away from the footpath and tried to ignore what he was thinking.

"Something the matter?" His father asked

"Nothing, it's fine" the younger blonde ends the conversation quickly.

Naruto no matter what, is the knucklehead nin of the leaf. He is a strong and kind Hokage. Except, although he is an adult he still fails to know when even his loved ones are lying.

"Oh okay"

* * *

"Boruto-kun!"

"Oni-chan!"

Boruto opened the door first to his worried younger sister & mother. Himawari was quick to grab his hand and wrap herself in him. Hinata ran to Naruto and hugged him tightly. The two blondes look at each other and share one small smile.

"Come on Oni-chan! You need to rest now!" The midnight blue girl said.

"Same with you Naruto-kun" Hinata added.

The two were the helped upstairs to their rooms to rest. This was the time Boruto had a chance to continue the thoughts he had earlier. Of course, he wasn't completely alone as his younger sister was determined to treat him and change his wet rat when it got dry. But, this was going to be the best he was gonna get. Naruto was in the opposite room from him with Hinata, who was also determined to treat her husband.

Boruto sat in bed and closed his eyes. He thought about his previous relationship with his father, back before he was the Hokage. He remembered when he was so close. Boruto doesn't want to go back to the comfort straight away. However he doesn't feel like it's right to continue acting the way he is.

His short thought got cut as he heard harsh hacking from the other room. 'Tou-chan?' He thought. Himawari immediately ran to her father's room to see what was going on. Boruto staggered close behind her out of interest. They couldn't enter the room as it was locked, but they stayed right at the door to listen.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shrieked.

The man continued to violently cough.

"Naruto-kun slow down!"

The male evened his breathes, only to find a very small splatter of blood in his hand. He sat on the bed still for a few minutes.

"Naruto-kun..." She leant over and saw the little amount of red resting in his palm.

"Naruto-kun go back into bed, I'm calling Sakura"

Hinata rushed out of the room and saw her two confused children standing there in fear (well mainly Himawari)

"Is Tou-chan... Okay?" Boruto bravely asked.

Himawari was told by Hinata to keep an eye on Boruto while she went out to get help. Said blonde wasn't feeling good himself, his fever was dancing & he couldn't decide whether he felt hot or cold anymore. Of course, Himawari was taking good care of her older brother so this didn't worry either of them.

"Oni-chan.. Will Papa be okay?"

Boruto blankly looked at his sister for a few moments to try and find the right answer.

"He's the Hokage, he can fight away anything remember?" Saying that he ruffled Himawari's hair.

Boruto went to sleep after this.

One hour later Hinata came in along with Sakura.

"Where is he, Hinata?" said the pinkette

"In bed!" the nervous wreck said

Sakura immediately entered to Naruto and Hinata's room which got the kids attention. Himawari & Boruto almost instantly got up from where they were just after the adults went in and sat outside the door. Except for Boruto's sake it was more a staggering waddle.

"Sa..kura.. chan" the blonde wheezed

"Stay still, I'm going to check your vital organs to see if it's serious"

This really got Boruto and Himawari's attention now.

"Vital.. Check.. Serious.. Oni-chan is Papa gonna die?' The little girl said tears now welling up her eyes. Boruto stares at her with a concerned look, he doesn't know what to tell her right now because he wasn't sure himself.

"Hima.. He's...Hokage...won't... die" The boy wheezed as well due to his fever deciding to do a cartwheel at that moment.

From the inside Hinata heard them clearly due to the piercing silence. She opened the door and found the two kneeled where the entrance was. Her first instinct was to get the two to leave so they won't hear anything bad. She did exactly that.

"Himawari, Boruto please go back to the bedroom you were in, everything is going to be fine, I promise" Hinata advised although she wasn't confident at all about what she said. The two listened and went back because they didn't really know what was going to happen If they didn't.

Sakura was looking at Naruto's physical state to decide on what to do next. He didn't seem to have any deadly illness or injury, so the bloody cough confused her. "Naruto what have you been doing lately?" She decided to ask to get an idea if it was somehow a symptom of exhaustion.

"Nothing, besides being in my office & then getting Boruto" he answered as his chest rattled."I see.." she decided to answer with. Naruto went to sleep afterwards. Hinata came back in the room at this moment and shut the door quietly.

* * *

"They're okay now"

"That's good, is Naruto-kun going well?" she asked with small a fear for the worst. "I'm not quite sure yet, but I think it's not going to be serious" Sakura said while concentrating. The women then made a green aura glow from her hands and rested it on top of Naruto's chest. She was starting to heal the half-serious part of the illness. Unfortunately Sakura can only heal important symptoms so they don't get worse; which means she is unable to help Naruto become better instantly.

Still, unsure of what was the issue with his throat or lungs Sakura decided to conclude it with either a lot of exhaustion or a chest infection. Either of those meant he would be fine. This lifted a thousands weights off Hinata's shoulders. The two decided to leave Naruto to rest for awhile and go focus on Boruto & Himawari.-

"Hima? Is Boruto doing well?"

"Yup! I'm doing a good job Aunty Sakura!" the midnight blue girl said poking her thumb into her chest proudly. The women giggled together.

"Has Boruto being playing up at all, Hinata?" she asks. "He got away with going to the academy this morning, he passed out and was sent back here with Naruto-kun" Sakura face palmed herself gently.

"What was the boy thinking.."

Hinata nodded.

"Mama?"

"Yes Hima?"

"Is Papa okay?" the innocent girl said while trying not to cry. Hinata & Sakura showed sympathetic looks. "Hima, don't worry, your Papa is super strong! This isn't enough to bring him down! Right Hinata?" Sakura says as she kneeled down to Himawari's level & put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's right" Hinata said as she smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Well for now everything seems to be alright. I don't think that he'll be like this for too long.. Maybe in one or two days & he'll be better"

"Arigatou Sakura-san" Hinata said bowing"Don't sweat it, tell me if anything happens alright?" with that she left.

"Tou-chan..stay...tte..basa" Boruto murmured in his sleep. Hinata and Himawari smiled Naruto entered the room.

"Naruto-kun! Is everything okay?" Hinata shrieked.

"Yes I'm fine Hinata, I promise ttebayo!" he grins goofily. Whatever Sakura had given him sure had made him go a bit brighter which was a good thing.

"Alright then, Himawari you stay here and keep an eye on Boruto for a little longer, I'm going to put your father to bed"

"Hai!"

* * *

Hinata put Naruto into bed once more, she then left the room & went to make some food for everyone. The blonde seemed much more livelier than before so getting to sleep wasn't going to be as easy.

 _'I hope my Hokage duties aren't putting a strain on Shikamaru..'_ He thought as a small cough escaped him. He laid still and groaned. _'This better be over soon, I can't have breaks this often.'_ He stared out the window & smiled. _'Well at least I'm with my family.. He eventually fell asleep after this._

The older blonde woke up with a jolt as there was a loud thump coming from the front door. Hinata was first there and opened it to see a black spiked haired man panting.

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun? What happened?"

"No time to explain Hinata, where's Naruto?"

"O-Oh he's upstairs"

"Hai"

Once getting to Naruto he entered to see how he is, immediately then spilling it.

"Naruto I know you won't enjoy what I'm going to say but something happened while you weren't at your office"

"Please tell me Shikamaru" the blonde said sternly from the covers he had submerged himself into.

"..Sasuke had been injured in battle, for now he is under medical treatment but he wanted me to tell you that it wasn't an ordinary battle & that he needs to tell you the details" he replied formally but still had a bead of sweat coming down his face because of the position the blonde was in looked pretty stupid.

Naruto's eyes widened. He could feel sweat beginning to build up, but he continued to be as composed as possible.

"Is he okay?" was what he decided to say then sat up.

"Not really, for now he is unable to move without needed support however it's been said he'll be fine"

That was a relief, Naruto sighed. But there was one problem. The male was obviously bedridden with only a small chance of feeling good anytime soon. But... Sasuke _is_ Naruto's best friend, and they don't get to communicate often.. Annnd it looks like the raven _really_ needs to talk to him.

 _Why now 'ttebayo?_ The blonde's thoughts whined.

"Well now that you know I guess I should take my-"

"Shikamaru, do me a favor and bring me my hokage cloak!" Naruto grinned goofily just like back when he was younger.

He made sure it was his best masked smile he could give.

* * *

Meanwhile in the room opposite from the adults, Boruto and Himawari were eagerly wanting to know what was going on. The blonde had decided to side with his 'old man' for once so he could find out the commotions source. Same with his younger sister of course. However the two were practically useless at the moment because the Boruto's energy wasn't back yet and Himawari wouldn't leave his side no matter what until she felt comfortable that he was at a better state.

 _Damn it, why is it always us that get cut out from the cool stuff 'ttebasa?_

"Oni-chan do you feel better?" Himawari asked hoping that her older brother could agree.

Which at that moment he couldn't really say a truthful answer. "..A little, but you're doing a good job dattebasa," Boruto replied trying to lift her spirits up. No he did not feel that much better but he would be lying if he thought her help hadn't done anything at all.

"I'm going to ask Mama what's happening with Papa okay?" she asked kindly as it was obvious she wanted to stay but the curious side of her took over. Boruto grinned sympathetically at her.

"Hai"

* * *

"Mama?" the midnight blue girl asked tugging her mother's clothing.

"Yes Hima? Is your big brother okay?" Hinata answered.

"Why is Papa's friend in our house?"

Hinata giggled.

"Because he is being a good friend & telling Daddy what he missed since he's been home" she answered in the best way possible for her daughters understanding.

"Hai!"

Himawari then left the room and went back upstairs to her big brother to tell him the new information. Surprisingly Naruto then came down with Shikamaru moments after. Not only that but the Hokage cloak Hinata had folded away was now standing tall on her husband's back.

"Naruto-kun, w-what are you doing?" she stammered as she saw the 2 males walk to the door.

"Oh uhh, I'll tell you later don't worry 'ttebayo!"

"B-but you're too sick to do that right now..!" Hinata said that while running over to where the two were and trying to stop Naruto by putting a hand in front of him.

"Trust me Hinata, I'd never do anything that would scare you. I'll be fine" he answered while hugging his wife. It may be just leaving the house and retrieving information but the women couldn't help but worry over the blonde's condition. Which of course can't be helped when it comes to reality.

She can only hope everything will go perfectly fine as he said.

The keyword is Hope.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru ran into the village as fast as they could at that moment, they couldn't make a huge scene or villagers may worry about the hassle. Along the way the Hokage panted uncontrollably. His partner turned his head.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to pause for a moment?" Shikamaru asked starting to regret making the blonde rush to the hospital. After Naruto regained his breath he sighed and shook his head.

"No way, Sasuke said it was important" beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Once the two arrived at the distant, large white building, they finally decided to walk and stop running. They entered inside and went straight to a reception.

"Nanadaime? What are you doing here?" The receptionist froze and her eyes widened.

"We need to see Uchiha Sasuke, can you tell us his room" Shikamaru spoke up, accidentally sounding stern to the women. "Oh uh-uhm sure!"

The Hokage & his partner ran over to Sasuke's room. Sakura met them at the door.

"Naruto? Why aren't you at home where I left you?" The pinkette asked, anger hinted in her tone.

"Well.. I wanted to see Sasuke, Shikamaru said he had something to tell me" the blonde flinched slightly from the kunoichi, the black haired man next to him mumbled "Such a drag...".

"He's going to be fine, it was only a broken rib cage with slight internal bleeding" Sakura brushed the words off like they were nothing. Naruto & Shikamaru sweat dropped. _Sure, no big deal Sakura-chan.. d-dattebayo..._

"Well can we at least talk to him if it's no big deal?" the blonde piped up as if wanting to argue like a child. "Fine, go ahead.. But you can't touch anything around the bed" The women sighed and opened the door for the two, they both nodded, she easily dodged the 'fight'.

When the two males entered they saw Sasuke in the bed awake already, sitting up he got ready to talk.

"Whatever I say now has to be kept only between us & higher anbus, understand?" he warned coldly. They both nodded.

"I got into a fight with another Ōtsutsuki... Their name is Rutashiki, he was in one of Kaguya's dimensions" Shikamaru stayed as composed as possible while Naruto froze. The calmer man nodded for the injured male to continue.

"I wasn't able to attack properly, something in the dimension didn't allow me to use all my chakra" he paused. "I only could use my Rinnegan to fight back"

"Did you take note of anything else before you came back?"

"He had an 8 tomoe rinne-sharingan"

There was a long silence. Then a cough, then a hack & then a fit.

"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked hiding his concern like normal.

"To be honest it was a drag getting him to come here.."

When Naruto got his breath back he sighed. "What did he look like..?" he was becoming raspy again. The raven ignored it cautiously.

"White robe, dark brown hair & one green rinne-sharingan in his left eye.. He's similar to the other Ōtsutsuki's we've been researching on" The male summed it up quickly so he could pay more attention to his friend quietly. The blonde nodded. Shikamaru heavily breathed as a bead of sweat secretly rolled down his face out of slight fear.

The hokage wheezed again, falling down from his standing position he rested his head against the wall. Shikamaru turned to him.

"Sorry, I'll get Sakura.." _So troublesome.._

There was silence until Shikamaru & Sakura entered the room, Sasuke quietly observed the weak male & realised that he was sick. The raven sighed as he felt himself getting concerned.

When the two entered the room Sakura checked Naruto's forehead. He was warm again, she looked at his palm and saw something he hid.

There was more blood than before...

"Let me get some nurses, he's going to stay here tonight"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Uzumaki household the blue haired women was shaking. Himawari had tried coming her down like the sweet sunflower she is but nothing was going to help, Hinata knew something wasn't right. She had a strong feeling for it. It was becoming evening, Boruto's fever had finally dropped and was resting, half of Hinata's worry was gone at least.. But half of it is still there.

"Mama... what's wrong?" Himawari was starting to worry a lot more, the same feeling was starting to get to her. Nothing was feeling right for the two.

"Nothing Hima, I promise. Mama is just nervous for Papa, I'll be okay" she tried answering reassuringly, but the words were really used to calm herself down.

"Why is Mama nervous for Papa?" The child's innocent, worried blue eyes looked at her mother's light purple ones. The women sighed fearfully.

"Mama just thinks Papa might get hurt, but it won't happen, Papa's strong remember?" Again, the words were fed to herself.

"Why would Papa get hurt?"

"Hima.." Hinata looked at her daughter with a hurt worried look, Himawari decided to stop asking questions. Instead, she went to the women to hug her. Hinata wrapped the young girl into her chest, it was all that they could do then. Boruto suddenly woke up.

"Oni-chan!" Himawari left her mother's embrace and ran over to her brother's bed. The blonde sat up with a weak grin. "Himawari..!" The boy widened his eyes more and let the girl jump on him. Boruto then looked at Hinata, she smiled warmly at him but the blonde could definitely see something else was wrong too.

"Did something happen..?" Boruto asked his mother confusedly.

"Everythings fine Boruto-kun, how do you feel?" Hinata asked deciding to finally put her worry on hold for a moment to aid to her son. "Better-" he answered raspily & coughed. But the blonde seemed much more energetic than before.

"Where's tou-chan?" he asked realising the male wasn't where he was earlier.

"He went with Shikamaru-kun to do something very important" Hinata answered turning away becoming worried again. "Oh.. Where did he go dattebasa?"

"He didn't want to tell me.. But I can sense him & Shikamaru-kun at the hospital, I think Aunt Sakura & Sasuke-kun are there too" Hinata replied turning on her byakugan for a moment, veins popping out her temples and fading quickly. "What are we waiting for? Let's go over there already!" Boruto tried attempting getting out of bed but Himawari pushed him down as hard as she could, it didn't do much to stop the boy but he paused anyway.

"Oni-chan you need to rest! You're not completely better yet!" She ordered. The blonde sighed knowing even though his sister looked like she isn't able to make sure he doesn't get out of bed he has to agree that he wasn't truely well.

"Mum, please!" He whined like a little kid. The midnight blue haired women had to pause, she wasn't quite sure on what to answer with, yet it was true that she really wanted to go over there.

"Hima, it's okay.. We won't be away from home for long"

* * *

The three Uzumaki went to the hospital, Boruto still was energertic thankfully, but he did cough occasionally. Once they entered they met Sakura running around getting nurses. The kunoichi eventually caught them standing at the entrance.

"Oh Hinata! Why are you here?" Sakura panted while pointing to places nurses needed to go.

"W-Well I wanted to know where Naruto-kun is" Hinata answered as her heart raced, she was undeniably scared for her hokage husband's health.

Before Sakura answered she paused and looked at the desperate looks on Boruto & Himawari's faces. "You two stay here at those chairs, I need to tell your mother something" she asked them politely, eyeing Hinata to come with her.

"W-What happened Sakura?"

"Naruto needs to stay here overnight so we can run tests on him, he is coughing up too much blood"

Hinata dropped back to the wall.

"W-What's going to happen!?"

"We aren't certain for now, but I can sadly tell you he's gotten worse"

The words were making the blue haired women more and more scared, Sakura took note & allowed her to sit down to calm herself.

"H-How can I tell Boruto-kun and Hima? Hima won't know what to do and Boruto might do something that's not good for him right now!" she asked incredibly scared.

"I don't know, I'll help you tell them.. We'll both make sure they understand"

Hinata & Sakura walked over to the children waiting for answers. Hinata instinctively holding Himawari's innocent shaking hand.

"Boruto-kun, Hima.. Daddy is in a severe condition right now, something happened while we were at home" Hinata made it very understandable for Himawari, too understandable, she began to cry in her mother's grasp. The women hugged her daughter and tried desperately to calm her down.

"What.." Boruto murmered quietly. The three looked at him.

"He's.. The hokage.. Why! Why is he falling to this!?"

The blonde yelled angrily, but coughed harshly afterwards. Sakura eyed him making sure it was nothing as serious as his father's, seeing as it wasn't she stopped tensing up.

"Boruto don't be mad, we are going to help him as much as possible, you know him well... Naruto would never give up on something as silly as this!" Sakura grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it, she give him a look of promise. Boruto calmed down, still furiously worried for his Dad.

"He _isn't_ this weak" venom clearly stood in the sentence.

There was long silence in the waiting area, Sakura had rushed back over to the other nurses to proceed in finding the cause for what was wrong with the Hokage. Himawari was shaking, Hinata was trying to tell her everything is okay and Boruto was trying to calm himself down. However said blonde wouldn't tell anyone that he was starting to feel drained again; he kept quiet, resting his chin in his palm.

When Himawari eventually went back to normal she turned to her brother.

"Oni-chan are you worried?" She asked then sniffed.

Boruto sighed "Our tou-chan is going to be fine Himawari, he'll get through this" he answered brushing off the words as if he weren't entirely caring. The little girl's face expression changed.

"Is there something wrong Oni-chan?" she asked concentrating on what her brother will say.

"It's nothing, I promise Hima" Boruto put on his brightest grin and ruffled his sister's hair so she won't focus on him. The little girl nodded and smiled, feeling much better than a few moments ago. Hinata smiled as well and went over to find Sakura, she activated her Byakugan and caught the back of the pinkette's cloak just before said person closed the door. Hinata quickly got Sakura's attention.

"Yes Hinata?" she asked and smiled warmly.

"What's going on with Naruto-kun?" the women asked hoping for a positive answer to tell her kids. Sakura turned more formal at this and then looked at the small paper in her hand.

"So far we've ran a few tests on him, nothing seems to be too serious but we can't confirm the causes just yet" she softens up from her 'formal posture' and takes a relieving breath. From what Hinata noticed it was Sakura's first time seeing the results too. The midnight blue women sighed heavily and smiled.

"When do you think you will have an answer for sure?" she asked.

"When I leave this room again, everything should be sorted out, don't worry"

Hinata nodded kindly.

After Boruto & Himawari got the news they both seemed to have calmed down more, Hinata decided to wait near the room Sakura was in to get information straight away. This left the children with each other, the two both sat and waited patiently.

Halfway through the wait, Boruto started to pant. Himawari turned and saw how feverishly red he had turned. "Oni-chan!" she gasped & put a hand on his forehead. The little girl started to worry.

"Hima, let's wait a little longer.. I'll been fine in a few minutes dattebasa" he said to stop her from worrying, it didn't help much. Even if there wasn't a lot the girl could do to help for now, she still went over to a small basin and pulled out a small clothe she kept in her pocket just in case. Coming back over to her brother she tried resting it on his forehead, Boruto looked at what she was doing and smiled at her. Himawari sat close to him so their arms and shoulders were touching. The two went back to quietly sitting. Minutes later the boy started to shiver.

"Why's it so c-cold ttebasa?" he shook quietly as he spoke, then sneezed. Himawari looked up and checked his forehead again with a frown. The blonde had gotten much worse than earlier. Her first instinct was to try and take his jacket off, after doing that the boy sat & continued to shiver with only his white shirt on, as much as she knew it made him feel worse she learnt that it's best sweat it out. Finally a nurse walked passed and saw the two. She rushed over.

"Oh you poor boy! Where is your mother?" She asked worriedly touching his forehead. The blonde pointed over to the hallway that the two weren't allowed to go to. The nurse nodded and brought Hinata to them.

"Boruto-kun!" She ran over and saw what happened, she then asked the nurse to find Sakura seeing as she is the most aware of Boruto's condition. Suddenly Hinata remembered what the pinkette told her earlier, the nurse came back saying she was busy with treating the Hokage. Sighing, the mother nodded and decided it was best to try to break her son's fever. After sitting herself down, Boruto rested on her lap & Himawari went to wet the clothe again.

Eventually Sakura came out of the room and came to where the three were waiting. Quietly, she signaled Hinata to come with her. The midnight blue women nodded & helped Boruto sit back up. When the two were alone they began to talk.

"So how is he Sakura?"

"It's not very serious, but it's something only he can get"

"What do you mean?"

"Those who are Jinchuuriki have to maintain large abnormal amounts of chakra, the ones who are given the tailed beasts are trusted with this. However, from being Hokage and a Jinchuuriki at the same time, exhaustion brings in much larger consequences," She paused. "We are estimating he should be up again soon, but in the mean time Naruto isn't allowed to go any further than his home, if he does his current state may change drastically,"

"I see, arigatou" Hinata bowed and the pinkette smiled waving as the women walked away. Sakura slowly walked back with her and the first thing she heard was Boruto sneezing again.

 _'That reminds me, I need to see what happened to him now'_

Sakura walked over to the blonde and checked his temperature straight away. Himawari and Hinata stayed silent and Boruto just continued to pant heavily - delusional of the situation. _Nothing seems to be too serious so far.._ The pinkette thought to herself.

"Mama, will Oni-chan end up like Papa?" her worried eyes looked up at the concentrating emerald ones. Sakura smiled warmly at the little girl.

"Don't worry, I doubt anything serious is going to happen to him" Sakura answered comfortingly before Hinata could say anything, she recieved a thankful look from the mother. Himawari sighed happily. Boruto sneezed again which caught Sakura's attention.

"All this movement is not helping him one bit, either we can let him stay here for a night so it's quiet for him to rest.. Or he can stay with you both and go home, I'll let you decide Hinata" she turned to the midnight blue haired women.

"Maybe it's best we let him rest here, is there a way for him to be with Naruto-kun?"

"Of course, don't question it!" the pinkette smiled supportively, Hinata smiled back.

* * *

 _...Where.. Am I?_

Naruto finally woke from his bed. He sat up. Immediately regretting it as a sharp pain shot through his chest. Instead he laid back down, thankfully a nurse was just coming in to check on him.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake Nanadaime, your family's been so worried!" She said sounding relieved. Naruto's expression changed to be shocked as his son according to the nurse was worried too.

"Where are they?"

"In the waiting room, your wife has been so scared!" she said purposely in a exaggerated tone. Naruto felt a little guilty. "Oh don't worry, say, I'll bring them in now" she left quickly and told the four to enter.

"Papa!" Himawari jumped onto him. The blonde flinched slightly from the pain but laughed it off. Sakura pointed to the bed next to Naruto, Boruto nodded and laid down falling to sleep quickly.

"What happened to him dattebayo?" the Hokage turned to his son questionably.

"While waiting his fever grew, we decided it's best he stays with you" Sakura answered. The blonde sighed heavily, his chest rattled with him.

"Did you find anything wrong with me?" He rasped, voice clearing at the end of his sentence.

"All we found was some troubles between you being a Jinchuuriki and a Hokage, as long as you don't get on your feet nothing will happen" the pinkette sighed but smiled repeating the same answer to the blonde as she had done to said person's wife. The male's eyes widened for a moment and he nodded. After a few moments Sakura left to take on the rest of her duties.

"Hima, let's let your big brother and Papa rest, we can visit again tomorrow" Hinata spoke kindly to her daughter.

"Hai! Bye Papa and Bye Oni-chan!" the little girl waved to them both, only actually receiving one wave back because Boruto was asleep. The two midnight blue girls left the room quietly.

Naruto laid flat on his bed for a few minutes. He wasn't sleepy but he couldn't wake his son. Instead he enjoyed the moment. He then began to self reflect quietly, without knowing he was talking out loud.

"I love being the Hokage and finally having a family dattebayo.." He sighed to himself quietly and smiled. He turned to his blonde son sleeping on the other side of the room.

"I just wish you'd realise what that means to me Boruto" he continued. _Who knew laying in a hospital bed could be so peaceful?_ the male thought. Eventually he got himself to fall asleep, the room fell silent again... Not completely silent. There were fidgets coming from the other side of the room.

 _I do, stupid old man! It's you who needs to notice dattebasa!_

A certain boy clenched his fist to his white shirt, to be specific it was his heart. A small tear rolled off his feverish cheek.

* * *

Hours went by quietly in the room. The two blondes were fast asleep, yet, there was definitely a strong bond growing between them. Even if they were unconcious. The day went by quickly, it became morning and so the two Uzumaki were refreshed once again. Boruto was the first to open his eyes. Yawning, the blonde slowly sat up.

"Tou-chan?" He whispered from his part of the room. No answer, just small snoring. The blonde's first thought was a memory from the day Naruto became Hokage.

"Wake up stupid old man!" the boy yelled as he jumped on his father's bed, for sure achieving the goal of waking Naruto up.

Boruto pouted childishly the fact he knows he is unable of doing that because of his current state.

"Tou-chan wake up!" he spoke again, this time louder. Still, no answer was heard. Boruto groaned. As last resort he threw his pillow over to his Dad's bed. Finally, the blonde woke up - except he more snorted and jolted up than peacefully opening his eyes.

 _'Heh, perfect 'ttebasa!'_ Boruto grinned evilly.

"H-hey wh-what!?" Naruto stammered looking around the room confused. His eyes rested on Boruto, who was chuckling mischievously.

The male smiled warmly at his laughing son. Hacking a little afterwards. ' _Dammit_ _why_ _did_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _sit_ _up_ ' _ttebayo_ '? Boruto stopped laughing and looked at his father worriedly. "Are you alright Tou-chan?"

Naruto calmed down and fell back into his pillow. "Ill be fine" he answered sheepishly.

"Tou-chan.."

'Yes Boruto?"

"What is your opinion on me? How do you see me with the village?" The boy asked hoping for a good answer.

Naruto paused and sighed. "Well, since the you were born all I've wanted is to protect you and leave my pride with you.. I could make a list of reasons on why you, Himawari and Hinata all make me feel.. like the happiest man on earth dattebayo" He spoke softly and meaningfully at Boruto with the last part of his sentence. The younger blonde sat there in shock. That wasn't his first thought of an answer that's for sure.

Just after that moment a nurse entered the room with two trays, "Good morning you two, the kunoichi have prepared a meal for you both" she said setting the food down on their beds. The brunette then approached Naruto and helped him sit up to eat.

"Arigatou dattebayo!" he said smiling. Boruto nodded in agreement. The lady nodded and left the room. The blondes ate quietly.

Once they finished their meals silence stung the room. Boruto was the first to have enough. "Ahh, this is so lame dattebasa!" he whined, rolling once again for the 28th time that hour. He then felt some movement from the otherside of the room and a warm palm on him.

"Lame.. eh?" the young blonde felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto was out of bed, standing next to him. Boruto grinned cheekily. Sitting on the edge of his son's bed they spoke for a long time, laughing together occasionally.

"You said you'll keep your pride in me, is that forever?"

"Of course, dattebayo!" The hokage smiled promisingly.

The two continued to talk until Boruto sneezed and Naruto coughed. The both grinned sheepishly at each other. "Maybe we should rest?" Naruto said getting his breathe back.

"Hai,"

Another nurse came into the room.

"Nanadaime?"

"O-Oh Yes?" Naruto turned to the door finding the brunette standing at the entrance.

"Sasuke-san would like to talk to you"

* * *

Sasuke, who looked much more normal than the day before walked into the room. Clearly, Sakura and her team were able to heal him faster than expected. Boruto sat up and watched him approach Naruto. Naruto forced himself to sit up as well.

"I have a feeling that the Otsutsuki are going to make the first move soon" he said calmly looking down at the blonde who was trying to look as composed as possible, except his act was more laughable if it weren't someone like Sasuke who was the one that saw it. "Their presence is getting closer to ours and the village" he added. Naruto grimaces knowing he still can't do anything.

"How much time do you think we have?" The blonde asked being serious.

"I'd say a month at the most, could be less" The raven said hiding a bead of sweat rolling down his face. Boruto was also at the back of the room listening to everything the man was saying, still he kept silent. He gulped quietly.

"What should we do in the meantime?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "I can take care of warning the anbu and S Class shinobi, since I have the Rinnegan I'll be able to keep track of where they are" he paused and stared at Naruto.

"...Which I suppose means you just need to rest?" he said questionably. SaSUkE is of course very bad at expressing affection, thankfully the other male understood what he meant and nodded. Sasuke smirked and turned around to leave the room. "I'll tell you more details tomorrow" he said exiting.

"Hai" The blonde answered before the door closed. There was a pause for a moment until no more footsteps were heard. Boruto eyed his Dad with confusion. Then, Naruto half-jumped out of bed and went to leave the room.

"T-Tou-chan?!" Boruto gasped. "What are you doing dattebasa?!" he asked.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to rest right now Boruto.. If the village is endangered then I have to go, forgive me dattebayo" the male answered, he closed the door and went down the hall.

"Tou-chan!" Boruto said once more but gave up trying to yell, he gulped nervously and fell asleep moments later. ' _Dammit!'_

"Oni-chan! Wake up Oni-chan!" Himawari poked her head into Boruto's view. The blonde groggily opened his eyes to find his Mom and sister in the room. "Oh, Hima!" Boruto patted her little head and sat up. Hinata worriedly looked at him.

"Boruto, where did your father go?" She asked holding a hand to her chest with a worried look. The blonde paused and grunted. "He said something about the village being endangered and that he has to go even though he was told to rest" Boruto answered while trying to remember what happened himself. Hinata nodded.

"I'll be back in a moment, you two stay here alright"

"Hai!" the two said. Hinata went to find Sakura.

"Sakura!" the midnight blue women ran up to the pinkette.

"Huh? Did something happen Hinata?" she asked stopping the green aura from her hands that was being used on a small child.

"Naruto-kun left!" she answered fear in her tone as she spoke.

Least to say Sakura was outside in 2 seconds. Literally.

* * *

Hinata went back into Boruto's room to stay and comfort her kids.

"Mama, will Papa come back here?" Himawari sweetly asked turning to her mother. Boruto nodded, sitting up and looking determined to find an answer. "Sakura has gone out to bring him back, I'm sure he'll be in this room very soon" she answered sighing. Himawari grinned and nodded, Boruto sighed with Hinata.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke, who was walking peacefully over to the Hokage tower. **(*)** The blonde caught up and leant over putting his hand on the raven's shoulder. "Naruto?" Sasuke said very confused.

"I'm not letting you handle this all on your own dattebayo!" the Hokage grinned. Sasuke nodded warily unsure if this was a good idea. He hid a concerned look behind his composed face. "Hn, dobe,"

Silently the Hokage and his 'Shadow' Hokage walked to Naruto's office. Sasuke eyed the blonde occasionally, but made sure the male wouldn't notice. Or so he thought. Naruto knew the whole time but wouldn't say anything for the raven's dignity. Once they had arrived at the room the two first noticed Shikamaru sitting in the Hokage seat, casually finishing all the papers Naruto would finish after 2 days. He yawned and mumbled 'troublesome' then turned to Sasuke and the blonde and the entrance.

"You know, these papers really shouldn't take you as long as they do Naruto" the male rested his arms behind his neck. The blonde laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, Sasuke then took over the conversation.

"Can we get in contact with Kakashi and the others?" he asked. Shikamaru went into his serious mode and was about to speak until footsteps were heard behind the three males.

"We already knew something was acting up, now tell us Sasuke" the masked man spoke approaching the raven, a group of elite nin behind him nodded. It wasn't long until Sasuke had finished explaining everything in detail.

"What should we do to prepare?" a shinobi asked from the back of the group.

"Close down all village gates, we should then set groups of anbu on the outskirts in case they want to go from the outer parts of the forest" he answered. "Hai" was the man's answer and the group of ninja nodded. Naruto put on a mischievous grin and elbowed Sasuke's shoulder playfully.

"Hey you're good at this Hokage stuff dattebayo...Too bad they chose, me!" the blonde whispered. The raven was inches away from setting Naruto in a genjutsu to make him be quiet. He decided it was best not to as it was clear that the blonde was still not healthy. In fact, the whole time Sasuke had known Naruto was still sick, but he wanted to see how long the male would last until he'd need to go rest again. Honestly, he's shocked that Naruto had made it that far already. Still he quietly observed.

After more discussing for the plan Kakashi's group of S class shinobi eventually left to do their work. That left just Shikamaru, Naruto & Sasuke again.

"Shannaro! Where the hell did he go!?" Sakura groaned as she searched for the blonde. The pinkette had been seaching for quite awhile and it was beginning to annoy here greatly. Then finally, her mind snapped. _'The hokage tower! How can I be so stupid?!'_ she inwardly facepalmed and ran to the tall fire building.

When she made it inside the pinkette found the three males standing in the office. Veins popped out of her forehead. "...NA...RU...TO!" she growled evilly and cracked her knuckles. Shikamaru sweatdropped and Sasuke had a 'slightly freaked out' look on his face. The blonde stuttered and shook vigorously until-

"OUCH DATTEBAYO!" a lump made its way onto Naruto's head. Thankfully, Sakura had calmed down after that, Shikamaru and Sasuke both grimaced at the blonde. The Hokage pouted childishly and rubbed his head. Sakura smirked proudly and let out a pleased "Hm!". The raven then felt the expression on Naruto's face and his mouth slightly opened in confusion.

"Naruto-?" He said before the blonde had his legs drop below him. Sasuke grabbed the male's arms and kept him standing. _'And there it is'_ the raven sighed and a bead of sweat rolled down his face. The pinkette and Shikamaru sighed, Sakura then facepalmed.

"This is why you should listen to me Shannaro!" she said trying to avoid hinting anger in her voice. Naruto bowed his head with a frown. "Dammit dattebayo.." he whined quietly. Sasuke gave him a soft look and helped him to Sakura. The pinkette smiled at the gesture and casually hoisted Naruto onto her shoulder. The raven & Shikamaru's eyes widened as the two left.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples and sighed heavily with Sasuke when the door closed. That was a lot that just happened. "So troublesome..!" the black haired male said. "Hn" was his answer.

* * *

Sakura brought the delusional Naruto into bed, where Hinata thanked her for her help & Himawari went and watched her papa sleep. Boruto hid a smile creeping onto his face.

Hokage opened his eyes and adjusted to the brightness. _'Ehh? Not this again dattebayo'_ he grimaced from the annoying light, regretting leaving his bed a few hours earlier. Himawari looked at him happily. "Daddy!" she said and made Boruto and Hinata turn to the blonde.

"N-Naruto-kun!" his wife said and helped him sit up. Boruto didn't say anything. He looked out the window with mixed emotions. Half of the boy is happy his father woke up, but the other half wants to know why Naruto left so suddenly & why he can't know. The blonde pouted childishly when said man turned to him. The male blocked his questioned look for his son with a smile, the two could talk later after all. It wasn't going to be any ordinary talk either.. At least from Boruto's perspective.

"Papa! Where did you go?" Himawari looked at him with her curious blue eyes, the blonde darted his eyes to Hinata to seek for help. The women acknowledged this and put a hand on Himawari's shoulder.

"Not now Hima, I'm sure Daddy will tell you everything another time" the little girl frowned for a moment and then smiled happily again. "Hai!" she said. Naruto gave a thankful look to Hinata, she giggled softly. "Come on Himawari, I'm sure your brother and father still need their rest!" the mother spoke calmly to her daughter. The little girl nodded and waved her arm in the air. "Bye Oni-chan & Papa!"

Boruto grinned and waved with Naruto, the two girls left the room. Silence struck the room and both blondes stared blankly at each other, Boruto then frowned.

"Tou-chan" he asked.

"Yes Boruto?" Naruto answered tiredly. More silence.

"..Why did you leave dattebasa?" he asked with venom nearly spitting in his tone. This definitely angered the boy. Naruto's eyes widened and prepared himself to say something back to his son.

"I had to Boruto, I'm sorry-" was all he said. Boruto cut him off.

"Tell my why." The blonde asked again clenching his fists. For a few days the two have been fine with each others company, but still Boruto wasn't going to deal with any 'Hokage business' his father _'had'_ to deal with. "Why do want to make Mom and Himawari upset?" those words hit Naruto in his heart.

"Boruto. This isn't something for you, please understand, I don't try to make them upset, I promise," Naruto tried a bit sterner to get his son to calm down, it wasn't going to work. The younger blonde next to him got out of his bed and walked over to the male with hints of anger on his face. "Why Tou-chan, why is it always you?"

"Boruto, go back to your bed-"

"Why are you the Hokage?!" The boy growled. "Why do you keep secrets from your family dattebasa... Why 'Nanadaime'? What is cool about sitting and ignoring your family?!" he yelled angrily. Naruto froze and stared at Boruto with a hurt look.

"Do you even care, your son can hardly bond with you anymore except for all this 'hospital stuff' that's happened to us?" this time, venom really spat in his tone. Naruto looked at him, Boruto stared still infuriated.

"Do you even care you family can't communicate with you anymore dattebasa!?"

The blonde couldn't say anything, he looked down with hurt and sadness on his face. The child still didn't soften up, instead he fell to the floor. Exhaustion.

"Boruto!" Naruto caught his arm. The man grabbed him and put him into his bed, then Naruto went back to his own bed and thought about what his son said. The blonde frowned and sighed. He may have a tailed beast, and be the strongest shinobi across the land - but words still hurt him more than any weapon. Naruto went to roll over until he heard an explosion. Instantly the male jumped up from his bed, Boruto still was asleep.

"Nani?!" he gasped and ran to the window. There were villagers running everywhere, buildings crumbled to the ground.

"Naruto! Boruto!" Sakura ran into the room. "Sakura-chan!" the older blonde said as Boruto jumped from his bed as well. "Come now, we're moving to the evacuation centre!" she said grabbing their arms. Naruto pulled back. Boruto watched in confusion.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry, I have to go and see what happened" the blonde said and looked at Sakura with pleading eyes. "Naruto I'm sorry, but if you were to find the issue right now..." the pinkette didn't finish her answer.

"Sakura-chan please dattebayo!" he yelled. and sprinted for the hospital exit.

"NARUTO!" she yelled as well and grabbed him. "YOU CAN'T! YOU.." still Sakura didn't answer completely. "WHAT IS IT SAKURA-CHAN!?" he yelled angrily in annoyance.

"YOU WILL DIE" she ended the conversation. Boruto was still behind the two speechless. He had never seen his father so angry and even scared before. Naruto groaned loudly and angrily. There was another explosion and he flinched.

"I can't... I CAN'T LEAVE THE VILLAGE LIKE THIS DATTEBAYO!" He continued to growl furiously. He hid it very well, but his muscles weren't very happy with his decision, everyone was slowly beginning to hurt. Sakura still had a strong grip to his wrist, but it wasn't strong enough. The gold from Naruto's Kyuubi sage mode eyes glowed in the room. Chakra around him grew. Sprinting from the pinkette's grasp he ran to the action outside. Sakura screamed. "NARUTO!"

Boruto stood in fear, he felt like the world had just caught up to him, he then realised that the reason why his father had left earlier was because of this moment. "TOU-CHAN!" he screamed with Sakura.

 _'Forgive me Boruto, Hinata, Himawari, Sakura.. Please'_

"SHANAROOO" Sakura screamed in fear & fury. She grabbed Boruto and they ran to the evacuation centre. No doubt the pinkette was going to run after the male after she had done so.

* * *

The blonde dashed into the destruction and forest of scared villagers. Finally, he found Sasuke within the explosion, Susanoo activated to keep protected. "Naruto! what are you-" the raven turned in shock.

"No time! Let's win this!" Sasuke just nodded but felt a massive level of fear grow quickly on the inside. The two males stood in front of a male, laughing evilly his green rinnegan activated. He was Otsutsuki.

And his name was Rutashiki.

After a long imitation contest Sasuke pulled out his katana. "Oi Naruto!"

The blonde went into sage mode. "Yeah!"

Rutashiki grinned. "Show me your power!" he yelled.

Sasuke was the first to engage battle, his sword clashed on the male's arm, it didn't slice him. The raven flinched ever so slightly just before Rutashiki threw him into another building, Naruto then ran in and tried out his taijutsu. They both fought for a moment until Rutashiki jumped backwards and laughed maniacally.

"Try _this_ for a competitor!" with that he activated his rinne-sharingan. Within the pile of smoke a large beast appeared, almost the same size as a tailed beast. It had seemed the man had transported him from another dimension. The creature charged at the blonde. However before it could strike Sasuke jumped in front and took the hit, protecting himself with his Susanoo, he used a purple arm in his defence and pushed the beast back. It growled in response, then roared. Naruto covered his ears in pain. _'So high!'_

When the beast had finished its cry it went in and grabbed Naruto with it's paw. "Gah!" he spoke and used one of his chakra arms to get himself out, but it was too late as the strong paw punched him, he flew back from the hit. Sasuke turned. "Naruto!" he yelled as the blonde was being thrown through a stone wall. "You're next" it growled with a smirk seeming very pleased with what he had done with Naruto. "Tch!" the raven grunted.

Rutashiki then stepped forward from where he was. "That's enough my precious beast, I'd like to take this fellow weakling for myself" he said with a evil smirk. Sasuke's face held a stronger angry expression than before. The creature jumped back to where his owner was and stayed put. Rutashiki then jumped down and began attacking Sasuke.

The Otsutsuki started having another taijutsu fight like he had done with the blonde, except there was more switching places because Sasuke kept fooling him with his own rinnegan. "Gr!" the male said to the raven in annoyance. "I'm tired of this! Kentaro come!" The beast jumped down at it's name being called. _'Kentaro? So that's what that "thing's" name is'_

"Hinoiki no iki!" **(**)**

Kentaro then crushed the ground with it's paw, recieving lava from the ground and consuming it. The beast smirked and then blew a huge breath of fire, burning Sasuke greatly. "Argh!" he muttered in pain. Naruto then appeared fully with his Kurama chakra form **(***)**.

"...RARRRGH!" he panted in anger and then let out his battle cry. His chakra began healing Sasuke.

"Nani!?" Rutashiki said as he and Kentaro were pressed into the ground as Naruto's chakra mode crushed them.

The raven and blonde stood there with smirks. "Let's do this! Full power dattebayo!" Naruto said. However his body was saying the opposite, still he forced himself to ignore the growing pain. Sasuke started noticing how his chakra didn't seem stable, he kept quiet about it also.

"Right!" was all the raven said.

"Boruto-kun!" Hinata cried when she saw the boy. Himawari ran up to him and hugged him tightly, she started to cry. "Oni-chan I'm scared!" her voice shook in fear. Hinata frowned with Sakura. "You three stay here. I'm going to find Naruto alright?" the pink haired women asked politely of them. They each nodded and Hinata sighed. _'Arigatou Sakura!'_ she thought.

Himawari clenched her brother's jacket. "Oni-chan will Papa come back?" she asked still crying. Her brother looked down at her sympathetically. "He's going to be fine Hima, I promise dattebasa" the blonde said with a weak smile. Hinata in the background looked at her two children warmly.

Himawari checked her brother's forehead. She shook her head and brought her older brother to a makeshift bed. "Mommy and I made this together for when you arrive! Do you like it Oni-chan?" the bed was a small yet comfortable patch of different colour blankets. The blonde grinned and ruffled her hair. "Yep dattebasa!" he said happily and went to lay in the patch. Himawari smiled adorably at her brother praising her. She then layed next to him while Hinata watched over the two as they slept.

 _'Shannaroo! That baka better not be doing anything too rough!'_

Sakura desperately looked around the village destruction trying to find the blonde and her husband. She eventually saw the golden from Naruto's chakra and sprinted to it.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out seeing his wife come into view. Naruto turned around while panting heavily. The pinkette stood beside him. "Sasuke-kun! Did you two defeat him?!" the raven didn't talk, instead he pointed to the answer. Two figures on the ground covered in blood, definitely dead. That was all that was needed to answer Sakura's question. She nodded with a relieved smile and then snapped back to what she was suppose to be doing. "Naruto!" she gasped and ran to him. "Oi..oi..Sakura-chan..." he said while still panting. The blonde then put on a smile hiding his pain. "It's over dattebayo!" he said proudly. Sakura saw through it. "Yes I know, but you can't be doing these reckless things right now baka!" she scolded and made the blonde flinch. Naruto then grabbed his chest.

"Naruto? Are you alright?!" Sakura said looking at him. The blonde didn't answer, except heavy breathes. Sasuke then ran to them. "I knew it, tch" he said bluntly. Naruto didn't look at either of them. Instead his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. Sakura gasped. "NARUTO!" she said in fear, Sasuke became less composed, he finally showed shock and worry on his face for the male. The pinkette felt his pulse, he was breathing. But it was slowly becoming lighter.

"SHANNAROO!" she said in fear and anger and hoisted Naruto on her shoulder. Sasuke and her then nodded and ran back to the hospital through the debris and destruction.

* * *

"Hinata Uzumaki?" someone yelled out in front of everyone in the evacuation centre. "Do we have Hinata Uzumaki here?" the yelled again. Hinata lifted her head up and walked over to the male. "Uh uhm yes sir?"

"We got a call from a person in the hospital, she says she needs you and your kids to hurry over quickly as something serious has occurred."

Hinata knew exactly who that person was. Her world stopped and she fell to the ground. Boruto and Himawari walked up from behind. "Mom!" the young blonde yelled and grabbed his sister's arm to run over. "Er sir? Why did you need our Mom dattebasa?" Boruto asked hesitantly. "It seems you three are needed at the hospital, we will allow you to go with your mother when she wakes up" he answered. To their surprise, Hinata woke up almost on call and stood up in fear. She grabbed her children's wrists ready to run out. The male nodded and let them go.

"Mom! Why are we going to the hospital? Is Tou-chan there!?" Boruto asked worriedly and Himawari next to him nodded. Hinata didn't answer, the boy crept closer to her while running. His eyes widened.

Tears were rolling down their mother's cheeks fearfully. Hinata didn't look at Boruto and kept running. The blonde started prepare for the worst for what he was about to see, he began mentally preparing himself.

When the three entered the white building a nurse rushed them to a hospital room, Sasuke was outside and the door was open to see Sakura using her green aura and rested it on Naruto's chest. Hinata slowly entered with Boruto behind her and Himawari hiding behind her brother's coat.

Sakura looked at them worriedly. "It seems that fight pushed him too hard.. I don't know what is happening to him right now" she said trying to not explain too in depth for Himawari's sake.

Hinata walked closer. "Naruto-kun..." she looked at him mortified with his position. Sakura looked closer at Hinata and saw the evidence of previous tears. She decided to try and help her and give her better news. "Well, at least I can tell Kurama's trying to help, I'm sure with that strength he'll be fine" she said trying to avoid any chance of fear. Hinata looked at her and nodded, she then turned on her byakugan and saw faint lines of chakra starting to grow. She sighed, relieved at this.

Sasuke entered the room for a moment and brought Himawari outside quietly, Sakura nodded.

"I guess for now it's a wait until we can make our next move" she said removing the green aura and strapping a few cords to the blonde's body. "There's no saying when he will wake up unfortunately, but since we're talking about Naruto he's bound to get up in a few hours"

Boruto frowned and Hinata sighed while nodding. There was a short silence, then broken from some quiet sobbing and a calm gentle voice. He gently opened the door and saw Sasuke standing with Himawari crying into his cloak. "I'm scared.." she whimpered clenching the black material. The raven looked down at her almost shocked, but also pitied her. Boruto grabbed Himawari's shoulder and made her turn around. "Oni-chan?" she sniffed. The blonde stood there with a sigh. Himawari didn't take long to jump into him and continue to wail.

Sasuke looked at the two calmly, then watched through the crack of the open door to see Sakura and Hinata talk. He looked back down at the two. "You two stay here, I'm going to aware the evacuation center" then vanished.

After the word that Rutashiki had been killed villagers fled from the distant shelter and started to repair the village. In that time nurses confirmed that Naruto can only wake himself up now, which left Hinata to worry. Sasuke had gone back to where he left Himawari and Boruto and stayed with them until there was more news.

* * *

 ** _'Naruto...'_**

 ** _'Naruto..!'_**

 _ **'NARUTO!'**_ _Kurama yelled angrilly._

 _The blonde blinked and sat up, finding himself in his subconscious. 'Er- Kurama? What's going on dattebayo?" he asked tiredly rubbing his head. The fox looked down at him hiding his worry with concentration_.

 _ **"Look, you collapsed after attacking those pests and now your chakra is slowly being drained. If you don't move much I can start to give you more again, understand? Right now that pink haired women is trying to heal you which is starting to help"**_ _Kurama ordered. Naruto's eyes widened. "What's going on right now?" he questioned looking around his empty subconscious in fear._

 **"Keep still Naruto."** _The fox looked at him sternly. Naruto froze from the frustration in Kurama's voice._

 _ **"Now then, once I heal you, you CANNOT at all for any pathetic reason leave where you are resting in the real world.. do you know how important that is Naruto? This was all caused from you fighting in the first place, even if you hadn't used much of your chakra in the fight! You don't understand the critical condition you are in now don't you? Oh well I guess I wouldn't mind another container..."**_ _Kurama said that last line hastily an regretted it afterwards, he frowned for a moment shamefully. Naruto looked back up at him in realization._

 _Wait, so that means-?!"_

 _Kurama looked back down at him and grunted._

 _ **"Yes Naruto, you might die if you don't do as I say."**_

 _The blonde laid frozen for words. He had been Hokage for a few years, but he wasn't ready to drop the fire nation's hat yet. No, he wasn't going to succumb to illness as his death, he'd never forgive himself in the afterlife. He spent his whole life to get where he is and he doesn't want to let the hard work slip from right under his nose. Naruto closed his eyes, he passed out. Kurama watched him carefully and began working on him, taking the blonde's unconsciousness to his advantage._

* * *

"Damn you Naruto! Why are you taking so long?!" Sakura yelled desperately. Hinata and her children had been sent back into the village by some shinobi to help the recovery process, which they very hesitantly obeyed, so it was just Sakura and Sasuke left with Naruto. Her sigh shook in fear, listening to every buzz of the blonde's heart. Sasuke entered from outside the door, knowing that he shouldn't let his wife undergo the stress their best friend had given alone.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto is going to be fine right?" she asked wanting his opinion. He didn't answer, instead Sasuke turned to the bed and thought to himself, finally he nodded. Sakura hugged the raven from behind. "I know you feel the same as all of us Sasuke-kun, let's just believe in Naruto" she said comfortingly. Sasuke still, nodded back.

* * *

"Oni-chan!" Himawari yelled running to her big brother almost being crushed by stone debris. Hinata watched her little girl and saw a new disaster rising, she activated her byakugan quickly and air palmed the boulder before it injured her children. "Mama!" Himawari gasped and hugged her, Boruto came up behind them.

"Oni-chan are you okay?" she asked and held his arm instinctively. Boruto looked at her with a smile. The blonde looked around slightly unsure on what had just happened. He then felt something different about him, his body seemed to stopped aching and he wasn't so cold. "Yeah! I also don't feel bad anymore"

Himawari smiled excitedly and put a hand on his forehead. "Really?" she said and squeezed her eyes shut hoping to not feel any warmth. When she opened her eyes she tackled Boruto

"Yay! Oni-chan's better!" she jumped up and down and Hinata giggled. Boruto laughed with her, finally enjoying the feeling of being able to talk without pain. The three went back to cleaning the destruction, Boruto grinned the whole time to his self, but Hinata and his little sister knew all too well how happy he was.

* * *

 _"Eeh?" Naruto opened his eyes and tried to move._

 _ **"Naruto. Don't move."**_ _Kurama growled loudly. The blonde looked at his body by leaning slightly, his seal was open & there was a gold chakra aura glowing around it. His eyes widened. _

_**"Naruto, you must not move while I give you my chakra, this process will become much harder."**_ _The ninetails ordered. Naruto meekly nodded and tried to get himself to fall asleep again, nothing worked however, he struggled to not move but forced himself to manage. Kurama continue to do his work, until the blonde couldn't take it. Suddenly a stabbing pain fled through his body, he screamed and unconsciously sat up in pain._

 _ **"NARUTO"**_ _Kurama roared in anger and dare he say fear. Naruto kept screaming and grabbed his seal in pain._ _ **'I knew this could've happened'**_ _the fox thought with a grimace. There was only one choice Kurama could make at that stage._ _ **"Sorry Kit"**_

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke stood silently in patience waiting for Naruto to wake up. But there was nothing, the beeping of his heart rate was all they could hear, until it dropped. The lines went flat. "Naruto!" Sakura gasped and ran to the bed. Sasuke flinched and saw her begin trying to bring him back. She started to yell in anger as he didn't awake, his body fell cold. Sakura repeatedly checked his pulse in case the machine were wrong. But nothing worked, Naruto was out. He was gone.

"SHANNAROOO" the pink haired women cried, tears ran down her face in frustration. Sasuke came from behind and looked at Naruto peacefully with his eyes closed in bed. The raven fought his own tears that began to rise, but he forced them with all his will to keep down. "Sakura, try again" he said blankly. She did as was told, making another aura from her hands, slowly her chakra was being drained. Still screaming howled into the village, her own tears wet the blonde's chest.

"Send a messenger, bring Hinata and her kids now" she ordered imbetween her harsh sobs. Sasuke thought and then nodded. He was gone in a flash, just like Naruto's life. Sakura stayed in the room and ripped the cords off in anger, she wanted her chakra and only her chakra to be working on him.

It took only a few minutes, Boruto and Hinata were in the room. "NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata bursted as soon as she saw him. Boruto froze as a tear rolled down his cheek, Sasuke had kept Himawari outside, and entered to see what happened next. Boruto growled and then yelled. "YOU ARE MEANT TO BE THE HOKAGE DATTEBASA! GET UP!" He cried and he let his tears fly. Boruto ran to try and hurt Naruto but was held back by Hinata and Sasuke. "LET ME GO DATTEBASA!" he continued to wail. Sakura, Hinata were crying as well, Sasuke was fighting with any power he had left to not let his tears fall, everyone knew in the room he was about to give up.

"I'll come back in a moment" he said blankly with no emotion and released his side of Boruto, he left the door and ran down the halls with his black cloak flying behind him. When he found a spot alone he checked for one last time tried to sense Naruto's chakra. When he discovered nothing he broke and cried silently to himself.

Sakura was screaming in anger, little Himawari outside was quietly crying and shaking to herself, she could tell easily what was happening. To confirm his death, the buzzing dropped and the room fell silent, just weeping.

Sakura felt the blonde's pulse one last time, but she pulled back and gasped. She yelled in shock. Dare she say there was a very light thump. She cried harder, unsure for relief or not. Hinata saw her and continue to cry as well. Boruto was behind them, in the corner of the room observing, he kept yelling words in his head that he had said for the past few days, his Dad is hokage had to get up.

* * *

 _ **"ARGH!"**_ _Kurama roared._

 _Naruto rose, he stood up and he looked around in confusion. "Nani!?" he gasped in shock. Kurama smiled as he panted. He looked down at his seal and saw the red chakra fading, his seal was also swirling back to how it should._ _ **"Thanks to the old man, this worked."**_ _the ninetails sighed. Naruto looked at him while trying to unfog his mind. Until, he then felt a strange sensation, a green chakra was coming from his chest. "Sakura chan?" he asked himself softly. The blonde felt his life rising, soon his was in the real world, just ever so slightly._

* * *

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Hinata cried and grabbed his shoulders, Boruto jumped on him and punched his arm angrily, then proceeded to begin crying and punching him over and over. Sakura hugged him and they cried. The blonde looked unfazed and confused. Sasuke in a flash felt his chakra and ran in the room. They all looked at him and saw his tears' evidence, everyone but Naruto looked at him sadly. Himawari then walked in.

"PAPA!" she cried and jumped on him. This time everyone smiled, even Naruto who was starting to feel closer to the reality, though his eyes were dull. He was awake, alive and well, everyone was relieved. The illness was gone, everything was over.

They all stayed how they were for awhile. Everything was better once again, their hearts were healed and the love was no longer broken. A bond of two blondes had finally been rebuilt, reinforced, and the love they had for each other was only going to grow.

The love and bonds of Uzumaki were all too strong, enough to fight anything, especially any illness.

* * *

"Oni-chan today is your first mission! Get up!"

Boruto ran down the stairs of his home, grabbing his genin headband and wearing it proudly he says goodbye to his Mom and sister then leaves. Grinning all the way, he is excited to be able to move his body again the way it should, he made sure every stride was enjoyable. When Boruto had made it to the hokage tower he noticed his team waiting for him, Sarada glanced at him and fiddled her glasses. "Nani?" she murmured, then figured out that the blonde approaching her was real and not a ghost. Mitsuki turned to him and smiled. "Boruto, we're so gla-"

"SHANNAROO, YOU BAKA SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME! MAMA TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" a certain Uchiha yelled grabbing ahold of Boruto's collar, who furrowed his brow. "Sheesh, seems not even with me gone could get rid of your anger dattebasa!" he retorted back after the outburst. Sarada looked at him for a moment and let him go. "You say that but I feel like you're actually glad I care!" she said and put her hands on her hips, puffing her chest upwards and looking towards the sky confidently. Boruto looked at her as his eyes turned into anger. "Oi Four eyes! Why should I care that you are even living?!" the blonde flipped the argument back on her, instantly regretting as the girl began to crack her knuckles. Before anything else happened, thankfully Mitsuki chimed in, plastered with a smile.

"You two really should just admit your feelings already!"

Wind blew passed Sarada's now frozen fist inches from Boruto's cheek. They both turned in frustration, covering their flustered faces. "SHUT UP! (DATTEBASA!)"

Konohamaru jumped down in front of them, after taking in the situation he, put his arm behind his neck nervously and laughed. "A-Alright you three! Let's go to Naruto nii- I mean Nanadaime kore!" he spoke while his voice quivered slightly seeing Boruto's scared for his life pout and Sarada's bloodthirsty eyes (or as boruto would call bloodthirsty foureyes).

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk while trying to keep his head from falling into the ramen cup below him. Even on his first day back it was clear being sick and away from paperwork was much preferred. Shikamaru next to him sighed in annoyance. "Naruto I've given you 3 hours to complete these signatures, and the only words on them is 'ramen' 'I am hungry' 'hokage ramen'" he repeated the words written on the 3 sheets in front of him. Naruto looked up and chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nanadaime! Thank goodness shannaro!" Sarada ran in and went to hug the hokage, who accepted and fell into the embrace. _'Why doesn't four eyes treat me like that huh dattebasa!?'_ Boruto pouted angrily, Mitsuki beside him smiled and approached closer to the desk. Konohamaru walked up as well and began to speak. "Ah..er Nanadaime" he said almost robotically to make sure he doesn't say 'Naruto-niichan'. Naruto looked at him as his mouth started to quiver to hold in his laughter, he received a glare in return. " _My_ team and I would like to request our first mission _please._ " the jonin asked ever so politely, sarcasm very much intended as he spoke, he heavily emphasized the 'My' in his sentence. The hokage looked at him and recomposed himself, then stared at the genin in front of him who looked confused.

"Right then! I guess it's only my job to give 'Naruto Niichan's' _inferior'_ s _team_ their first mission, _right_ dattebayo?"

Konohamaru was being held back by Mitsuki's stretched arms.

* * *

Boruto walked down the footpath as the sun's orange and pink rays rested on the ground around him. His team finished their first mission in just one day, much to his annoyance, but he couldn't complain as at least now he could go on much more of them. Sarada and Mitsuki caught up to him. "Ah, Boruto.." the Uchiha spoke looking downwards, the blonde looked at her curiously. "Hm?" Sarada had caught his interest.

"..Can you check if I erm.. have a fever or anything?" her eyes danced around trying to avoid his eye contact, but a bright possibly fever-induced blush was standing clear on her face. Mitsuki leaned over to look at the scene for he was standing behind Boruto. Said boy turned pale realising what has happened. He brushed away some of Sarada's onix hair and felt her head. His eyes widened and he turned away quickly. The Uchiha looked at him and her eyes turned into murderous sharingan ones quickly.

"Run home quickly _Boruto-kun._. I'm sure you don't want to catch my fists _.._ do you _?_ " she said and her glasses glinted in the light. Boruto quickly dashed down the path, Mitsuki stayed with Sarada, who began to sprint after him, failing after a wave of dizziness, she growled and a vein popped out of her head. "SHANNAROO! BAKA!" she yelled while Mitsuki grabbed her shoulder and they walked down the other direction.

"Don't worry, you can confess you love to him another time" he said with a smirk, as he was holding back Sarada's punches. The two walked down the pathway as the sun was setting, they headed straight for the Uchiha home to get Sarada to rest, though that was what Mitsuki hoped would be easy. Meanwhile Boruto walked down the other direction until he reached the Uzumaki residence, unsure to be mortified or happy.

 _'I wonder how Uncle-Sasuke will react to this d-dattebasa!'_ he freaked to himself just before opening the door.

* * *

"Sasuke! You're back from the mission I gave you dattebayo!" Naruto said watching the silent man close the door behind him, quickly rubbing his nose a few times before turning towards his friends. "Hn." he answered reluctantly as he walked over to the desk to report his mission, while stifling a cough in his throat, to with Naruto caught on. "Don't tell me.." he trailed. Sasuke sent him a promising death glare. The blonde began to sweat as the Uchiha turned on his susanoo.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR DATTEBAYO(SA)!" Naruto cried, surprisingly far in the distance Boruto was heard saying the same thing.

* * *

 **The end! I hope you all enjoyed! Now before someone starts to review that this is not my story and the original is on wattpad. I would like to confirm that I am only uploading my story once more, but on this platform. I do own everything & that account on wattpad is also mine. Okay then, 'nuf of that!**

 **(*) - Sorry I just wanted everyone to imagine just a peaceful sunny day with a normal man doing normal work and then just suddenly a wild naruto running up and chases the man XDD**

 **(**) - I totally didn't make this up with google *cough* not very good *cough* translator. It means Fire Spirit Breath in English .u.**

 **(***) - I forgot what it was called X'DD**

 **Anyways! Cya and stick around for any of my new books/updates! Read favourite and review! 33**


End file.
